Total Drama Misaninju Island
by keyblademaster avenger
Summary: Welcome to Misaniju Island! The home of 28 brand new unfortunate suckers! With brand new twists, advantages and disadvantages aplenty, who will come out on top this season? Find out on Total...Drama...Misaninju Island!
1. A new season?

Off in the busy continent of North America, a producer sat leaning in their chair. A knock was heard from the door. "Come in." the producer called. A man in his mid-thirties approached. "Hey!" he warmly greeted as best as he could. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other!"

"Yes Chris, it has." The producer said. "Please, take a seat." As Chris did, the producer frowned and got right to the point. "Look, Chris. I'll be honest. Ever since season 5 of Total Drama was met with poor critical reception and our new show has hired, the Total Drama franchise hasn't done too well."

"Hey, they only got the views due to a couple of traitors that joined that show!" Chris pointed out. "In no way is Don's show superior to mine!" "The fan response begs to differ." The producer said. "With the high focus of a certain couple in the first half and the poor direction of an antagonist in the second half, fans wish things would go back to the simple days."

"Simple, huh?" Chris muttered. An assistant handed him a sheet. "What's this?" "Call them...guidelines." The producer said. "A way from Total Drama to get back on top."

Chris frowned. "Make an animated toddler spin-off?"

"Whoops!" The producer said yanking that sheet away and handing him another. "That's just an idea that's been tossed around on the drawing board." Chris looked over the new list. "Oh, I'm sure I can get this to work." He said with a grin.

"I hope so, McLean." The producer narrowed his eyes. "Because if you can't, we give all our resources to Don and his new show."

Chris laughed nervously as he left and shut the door. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed an old number.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered. "Chef? Yeah, it's me. We just got the green light. You still got that list of leftover auditions?" A chuckle came from the other line. "Oh, yeah. So, we do we start?"

"Right now!" Chris said with a grin.

* * *

"We're ready to start Mr. McLean!" An intern yelled. "Just a second!" Chris whined finishing his beverage. He turned to his partner in crime. "The newbies on their way, Chef?"

"Boats should be pulling up shortly."

"Good." Chris throw his empty cup at an intern and brushed his hair with his hands. "Let's begin. And be sure to use the full intro this time!"

A camera slowly focused on Chris and his demeanor brightened. "Hello, Total Drama fans! Hope you missed us, because we're back in action baby!" He laughed. "After a long few years of a hiatus and a certain someone's never-to-be-spoken-of-show, we're back to give you the roughest, toughest, most dramatic season of Total Drama yet!"

The scene flashed to him walking along a sandy shore. "As you can see, we've decided to switch locations once again! Say goodbye to Pahkitew Island and hello to Misaninju, located somewhere in the Pacific. Point is, we're just far enough from civilization and to keep legal off my back!"

The scene flashed to Chris sitting on a tree stump next to a dying fire trying to keep it going. "The island may be different and believe me we got some juicy twists in store, but the rules of the game are still the same. This season, 28 players will compete in various challenges against each other, survive the dreaded elimination ceremony, and be the last one standing to win the grand prize of ONE...MILLION...DOLLARS! But we're not going easy on these newbies! Oh, no, no, no! Every choice these suckers make will heavily affect their game." Chris pulled out an invincibility statue and laughed. "With plenty of twists in store, who's gonna crack under the pressure? Find out right here on Total...Drama...Misaninju Island!"

* * *

 **Welcome to my new Total Drama story. 28 OC's of mine will battle it out on this band new island. I haven't finished the first chapter yet and I'm still wrapping up chapter of TDRI Redone, so here's a little list of all the OC's and a bit about them. Let me know what you think! Thanks!**

1\. Emily Sturges- The Unpredictable Loner

"Sis, if you're watching this, just know. I hate you."

Bio: Emily is a calm, collected individual who is difficult to read and much more difficult to predict. She didn't want to sign up for Total Drama, but she intends to make her stay worthwhile. If she wins, she intendeds to move far away from civilization and enjoy some peace and quiet.

2\. Jerome Paul- The Noble Demon

"This is a game for a million dollars on the line, so excuse me if I don't intended to win pleasing everybody."

Bio: Jerome believes being too nice leads to people walking all over you, and being a jerk to everyone doesn't land you any points either. Which is why he's coming into the game with a foolproof strategy to carry him throughout the season. He intendeds to use the money to start a passion project of his.

3\. Jennifer "Jenny" Bolins- The Drama Queen

"So much drama potential! This could be quite the interesting season, wouldn't you say?"

Bio: Jenny has always reveled in the spotlight. Gathering up drama and dirt is her speciality, and she's determined to make this the most dramatic season of Total Drama yet. If she wins, she plans on making her own reality show gathering up even more drama from others.

4\. Colin Hopton- The Undetermined Perseverer

"All my life I've been failing at most things I do, but I can't give up now."

Bio: Colin's life has always been one long line of a series of unfortunate events. Strangely, the boy still pushes forward in hopes of his luck turning around. He isn't sure what he'll do with the prize money quite yet, but if he wins he considers that victory enough.

5\. Debra "Debbie" Wildman- the Downer

"What's the point? We'll just lose again!"

"...we haven't even started the first challenge yet."

"I'm cautiously pessimistic."

Bio: Debbie has been called a lot of things. The Downer, the Doomsayer, The Eeyore, etc, etc. Point is, she has a bleak outlook on life and even a bleaker outlook on herself. She has no plans for the money. After all in her words, "Why plan when you know you don't have a chance anyway?"

6\. Zander Levoy- The Arrogant One

"Anything you can do, I can do better! And if not, give it time. You won't be better for long."

Bio: Zander isn't just better than you. He KNOWS he's better than you. And he'll do whatever he must to prove that to the world. He seeks to use the prize money to further his array of skills.

7\. Emmett Lars- The Jinx

"I don't know why, but ever since I was younger, people seem to be quite the klutz around me."

Bio: Nicknamed, "Jinx" from a young age, Emmett has had the unfortunate ability of causing stress to others around his proximity. He joined Total Drama to get rid of his nickname and prove he's not the jinx everyone thinks he is. He wishes to use the money to buy his dream house. And pay off a few medical bills for friends, family, and strangers around him.

8\. Sarah Darks- The Loveable One

"I'm finally on Total Drama! This is so exciting!"

Bio: Sarah has plenty of friends and even fewer enemies. It's just virtually impossible to hate this sweet girl. She wishes to use the money to donate to her school and charities of her choice.

9\. Audrey Savon- The Trickster

(Giggles) "Bet you weren't expecting that, were you now?"

Bio: Audrey is a harmless, innocent girl who simply wishes to have "a little fun" and enjoys what she does. She joined Total Drama for the "fun" she could have and plans to use the money to have "the thrill of a lifetime."

10\. Crystal Rienes -The No-Nonsense Competitor

"Just as a warning: If you're on my team, don't fall behind. Otherwise you'll get trampled."

Bio: Crystal is a strict, no time for goofiness player. She keeps her eyes focused on the goal at all times and reaches it. Simple as that. It's a million dollars after all, and she intends to let NO ONE get her way. She wishes to use the money to buy her own gym.

11\. Spencer Champlin - The Master Planner

"Just have to stick with my plans...no matter what the others throw my way!"

Bio: Spencer prides himself on being able to come up with a plan for nearly any situation. His tactical strategy has caused him to be president of the student council at his school and well liked and respected among his peers. He came to Total Drama for a challenge and to use the million to attend any University he chooses.

12\. Andrew Barfield- The Happy Go Lucky

"Why worry, man? Doesn't do anything to help you. Just causes more stress."

Bio: Andrew has a rather laid back view on life and prefers to just let life take it's course. He has no worries on the future and plans to use he money to have one hell of a party.

13\. Laurel Arman- The Strategic Perfectionist

"Now listen to me very carefully when I say this. Everything. Has to be. PERFECT!"

Bio: Laurel strives for perfection in everything she does, competing, academics, hell, even flossing. She is determined to make sure everything goes exactly as planned so the million dollars fall into her lap. She plans to use the money to start up her own business and become the youngest CEO ever.

14\. Bartholomew Blaze Benson- The Boisterous Bruiser

"Just let me handle this guys! This isn't a problem for Blaze Benson!"

Bio: The big guy, "Blaze" is a strong and determined dude. Most of his problems he solves by punching. And if that doesn't work, punch some more. He hopes to use the million to open up a boxing ring.

15\. Wyatt Kappel- The Goody Two-Shoes

"Don't you know you're breaking the rules? I refuse to get a penalty due to your incompetence!"

Bio: You ever meet someone who has such a stick up their ass that that they ruined the fun for just about everyone? That's Wyatt in a nutshell. The Teacher's Pet, the class snitch, when the going gets tough, always watch your back around him. Wyatt seeks to use the money to pursue his dream of being a teacher.

16\. Randy Hogue- The Overly Obsessed

"I've been told I'm a little obsessed with one fad to the next. But there's no harm in that."

Bio: It's difficult to keep Randy's attention for long. It's not anyone's fault, he just bores rather easily. Which is why he's always looking for something to keep him entertained. Movies, games, anime, sports, you name it. Randy has, or will, eventually try it. He hopes to use the money to fully explore his interests.

17\. Wally Corana- The Crazy Prepared

"I've got my eye on them. I'm taking no chances with any them. None!"

Bio: Wally can be described as untrusting in a word. His friends played a "horrible" prank on him and as a result he keeps his distance from most people. Why would he join Total Drama then? Well secluded on an island for starters. That and the money is just the amount he needs to make his isolated mansion with proper cameras and other measures to make sure he's never surprised again.

18\. Dusty Cardon - The Ritzy Performer

"Hope y'all enjoyed the show tonight!"

Bio: Dusty is a well-dressed preformed who prides himself on his skills as an actor and on stage. As one talented fellow, Dusty is confident he'll win the million and continue his career as an performer.

19\. Ariel Lorner - The Ambitious Nerd

"Winning the million dollars is gonna blow up my ViewTube channel!"

Bio: Ariel is one geeky and ambitious girl. She has hopes to start her own Viewtube channel discussing her passions and the million would be a great away to kickstart her dream.

20\. Rose Limmes- The Insecure Artist

"D-do you really like it?"

Bio: Rose Limmes is a young shy girl from a small town in the USA. She auditioned for Total Drama due to her best friend pressuring her. Due to her shy nature, she blends into backgrounds easily. If she did win Total Drama she would attended art school.

21\. Valerie Nolan-The Attention-Grabbing Tease

"Aw, come on now. I would certainly appreciate the help from someone as cute as you, sweetie."

Bio: Valarie is a very attractive gal. She knows it, her classmates knows it, and everyone on Total Drama will too. She joined for a little fun with the guys and girls of this season and plans to use the million to get her "future fans" to serve on her hand and foot in her future mansion.

22\. Ava Mino-The Energetic DJ

"Let's party!"

Bio: As a DJ, Ava is the life of the party wherever she goes. She has so much energy it's difficult to keep her down. She joined Total Drama to "make new friends, party hard, and have fun". She plans to use the million to throw one hell of a party for everyone at the end as a celebration. She'll throw one even if she loses. Either way, she's determined to get everyone to party this season.

23\. Alex Benders- The Violent Enthusiast

"I don't care who's ass I have to beat! I'll kick your ass, his ass, hell I'll kick my own ass!"

"...what?"

Bio: Alex is one angry, rash, and temperamental girl. Everything can be solved by violence in her opinion and she has no problems starting fights either. She joined Total Drama for the competition and plans to use the million to join her favorite wresting team.

24\. Barry Allon- The Impulsive Genius

"While I do consider reality tv to be a tremendous waste of time, still can't help admit a million dollars would help with my work."

Bio: Barry knows there's more important things in life than pointless drama. So why is he on a reality show, you ask? Invention parts aren't cheap and there's only so many times you can take apart stuff around the house before your parents notice. He joined Total Drama for the money and inspiration for new ideas. Hopes to use the million to upgrade his lab. And pay his parents back.

25\. Mila Milburn- The Nightmare Fetishist

"It's so creepy! ...I LOVE IT!"

Bio: Mila is a sweet, bubbly girl. Who just also happens to love all things creepy and spooky. As a result she has very little friends. But she doesn't let that bother from being herself. She joined Total Drama for the, "love of the thrill of the elimination ceremony". She plans to use the million to attend ever SpookyCon in the world for the next several years.

26\. Terra Kanter - The Innocently Blunt

"Aw, it's not so bad. We could be the others right now."

Bio: Terra is a sweet girl. Honestly. It's just that she's so blunt she has trouble making friends. She can't help but speak her mind in a candid but sweet way. She joined Total Drama to try and make friends. She plans to use the money for a wild senior party for everyone at her high school as an apology. She's accidentally offended a lot of people.

27\. Lucas Truehart- The Rustic Stoic

"My pappy told me I have the emotion of a sloth once, since it takes so long to get a reaction out of me."

Bio: Lucas hasn't reacted much since as a child much to the frustration of his parents. Cookies, good grades, an allowance. Nothing. They signed him up for the show to get him off the farm and to hopefully show some concern for once.

28\. Oliver Eddins- The Restless Hater

"Do you seriously believe this work? Ugh! Don't talk to me. This is hopeless! Why did I have to get stuck with the worst team possible!"

Bio: Oliver is just one huge ball of sunshine. If sunshine was belittling and hating on everything people do around you. He plans to use the money to show everyone use how to properly use it.


	2. Episode 1: Welcome to Paradise?

**it's here. After two weeks and listening to survivor intros on repeat, this chapter is finally, _finally_ , done. I won't say much else, but I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Total Drama. Just these OC's.**

* * *

(Theme song)

Spotlights and camera's pop up all over the island before a clapperboard appears in front of the main camera and snaps.

(Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine...) The camera goes along a hill and into the lake passing by Chris throwing Oliver out of the Spa Hotel in annoyance.

(You guys are on my mind.)

Blaze is shown doing a cannonball in the water. As he lands he makes a huge wave.

(You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see...)

Emily is seen on the beach shore, reading her book, while Debbie is seen moping by and Andrew lays sprawled out on a surfboard in the lake. Blaze's cannonball wave, splashes onto the three teens. Emily throws up her book in frustration as Debbie sighs in resignation and Andrew cheers Blaze on his dive.

(I wanna be...)

Wallace is seen warily walking through the forest when Mila pops up from behind a bush wearing a monster clown mask. Wally screams and runs off with Mila chasing him. Zander is seen laughing at Wally's expense.

(famous!)

Crystal is seen running off with an invincibility statue while Alex gives chase to her on a moose's back with Colin clinging to his moose for dear life.

(I wanna live close to the sun...)

Ariel and Randy are playing a card game on a canoe. Both of them are oblivious to the approaching waterfall until they reach the edge.

(...well pack your bags cause I already won)

Jerome is seen trying to balance on a stone ledge without falling. Ariel falls into his arms and he briefly chuckles before Randy crashes into them causing all three of them to fall even further.

(Everything to prove, nothing in my way)

Barry is busy by the confessional writing out a detailed plan to a new invention of his when Chef steps out and glares at him. Barry screams and runs off with Chef giving chase.

(I'll get there one day)

Valarie is shown in her purple swimsuit being carried by Wyatt and Emmett on a makeshift stretcher. Valarie gives a knowing smirk and wink to the camera as the two boys struggle to continue carrying her.

(Cause I wanna be...famous!)

Ava is seen DJ'ing music on the brand new McLean stage theater. Terra and Sarah look starry eyed as they give her an 8, while Lucas simply shrugs and gives her 2.

(Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na...)

Spencer and Laurel are both intensely staring at a chess board when Audrey runs up to them pointing frantically behind her. Spencer and Laurel behind her confused as Audrey quickly switches a few pieces around from both of their sides with a grin. Laurel and Spencer turn back to her confused. Audrey gives a sheepish smile and shrugs.

(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!)

Crystal is seen still running with the Invincibility Statue with Alex fast behind her. Alex tackles the girl and the two begin begin to fight over it as Jenny cheers the two on writing in her notebook. Alex accidentally kicks the Invincibility Statue into the air and the girls gasp.

(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous...)

The Invincibility Statue lands in Dusty's hands. He offers it to a blushing Rose when Chris pops up between the two holding a tray of S'mores. Chris nods toward the camera and it pans back to show everyone sitting at a campfire at the Elimination Ceremony. Rose turns even more red as she runs off in embarrassment. Everyone whistles as the camera pans back to show the sign: Total Drama: Misaninju Island.

(theme songs ends)

* * *

The camera slowly faded back to Chris standing on the sandy shores of Misaninju Island. "We're back!" He announced. "And I've just received word the boats are pulling up now, each one holding 14 cast mates. We kinda told them everyone on their particular boat was their only competition." Chris laughed. "Man are they gonna be ticked."

One boat was fast approaching the island. A small, petite girl with blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail, sparkling green eyes, and wearing a simple pink t-shirt with light blue jeans, was holding onto the rail, excitement in her eyes.

 _Sarah- The Lovable One_

"We're arriving! This is it! It's really happening! I can't believe it!" she squealed in pure happiness. One of the boys next to her simply shrugged with an indifferent look on his face. "Meh." He had slicked back brown hair, wore a dark red flannel shirt, and dirty blue jeans with boots.

The other boy sitting next to her however frowned. His messy brown hair, sharp green eyes, and plain black t-shirt that read, "I'm stuck with these idiots" matched his average build. "Can you _please_ be quiet! I've only been on this boat for an hour and want to throw myself overboard..."

 _Lucas- The Rustic Stoic_

 _Oliver- The Restless Hater_

"Tempting idea..." another girl muttered under her breath. Her short black hair matched the torn sleeveless shirt she had on with similar torn at the knee purple jeans.

 _Alex- The Violent Enthusiast_

A girl with long wavy brown hair sat nearby on one of the lower docks of the boat, watching the others and writing in her notebook intensely. Her buttoned up blouse matched her hair color, unlike her dark orange skirt. "I sense potential drama~!" she giddily pointed out. "Oh! This season is gonna be so much fun!"

 _Jenny- The Drama Queen_

Two girls sat by Jenny, yet couldn't look further apart. The blue-haired ponytail wearing girl closest to Jenny was of Asian decent. She wore headphones around her neck with a red hoodie and jeans and was bouncing in her seat excitedly while the black haired girl next to her simply sighed dejectedly. Her short dark hair matching her black button up and grey tank top and shorts with it.

"I'll probably be voted off for being too boring this season then. If I even make it far enough that is." the second girl said sadly. "Aw, don't give up hope!" the first girl encouraged. "Who knows what could happen!"

 _Ava- The Energetic DJ_

 _Debbie- The Downer_

A boy lay resting on the bench listening to the two girls conversation. His short red hair going with his red shirt with the phrase, "Why should I worry?" plastered on it with a simple pair of shorts. "That girl speaks wise words. Don't count yourself out until you start."

 _Andrew- The Happy Go Lucky_

Debbie sighed. "I guess I could. Although what's the point of giving myself false hope? I should vote off myself off as soon as possible."

"Well," a blonde haired girl wearing a black top with a white t-shirt underneath and black skirt pointed out. "That would make it easier for all of us to win the million." She frowned as she realized what she just said. "Wait, crap!" she said raising her arms in defense, her multiple bracelets clinking as she did so. "I didn't mean it like that!"

 _Terra- the Innocently Blunt_

A voice laughed and Terra turned to see a boy with short wavy black hair approaching her. His dark buttoned up shirt matched his pants. "Such a blunder and the game hasn't even started yet! I pray for your sake we're on the same team. Perhaps I can teach you how to survive this social game of wits-augh!" He suddenly slipped and fell and a boy with light brown hair and glasses quickly rushed to his side. He wore a stripped blue sweater with and brown pants. "Are you all right?"

 _Zander- The Arrogant One_

 _Emmett- The Jinx_

Zander squinted at the other boy and snatched his arm away. "I'm fine. Others just need to watch where they're going!"

"No one was in your way though?" Emmett pointed out. He wiped the sweat off his foreword and tugged at his sweater. Zander scoffed before turning away in a huff...only to slip again once more.

A boy standing close by couldn't help but chuckle showing the gap in his teeth. "At least that wasn't me." He said trying to sound hopeful. A wave of water splashed against the side of the boat and drenched the poor boy. He looked deadpan at the camera, his yellow t shirt, blue shorts, and wet black hair now dripping wet. "Spoke too soon as usual."

 _Colin- The Undetermined Perseverer_

Another girl sat at the back end of the boat, far from the others enjoying her book. Her wavy black hair was just long enough to cover her neck and hide one eye from view thanks to a bang. She often glanced upwards at the antics of the others, her other and only visible eye glaring at them. "Can't believe I got roped into this stupid show..."

 _Emily- The Unpredictable Loner_

A girl with a bright blonde hair tied in two pink dyed pigtails popped up by her side. "Hi!" The girl cheerfully greeted. Her nails were painted black and pink respectively matching her black t-shirt that read, "I heart" with a picture of a skull on it and a pink skirt.

 _Mila- The Nightmare Fetishist_

Emily frowned and straightened out her back dress and blue leggings. "Um...hi."

"I love your outfit!" Mila pointed to her hair. "And the whole Loner look you got going on is very nice too!" She reaches out to touch the bang of hair covering Emily's eye and glasses, but Emily pulled away and grabbed Mila's wrist. "Anyone ever tell you to respect people's privacy?"

"Oh! Sorry." Mila giggled. "I just get so excited about creepy things."

"You think I'm creepy?" Emily asked glaring at the other girl.

"Well, sure! It's pretty cute!"

Emily was thrown off by Mila not even being affected in the slightest by her death glare and even more by her thinking she was being, "cute".

"I hope the other boat has more normal contestants than this!" She muttered under her breath.

* * *

The scene flashed to the other boat. A girl with dark red hair wearing sandals, a loose light blue sweater, a pink top underneath, and short shorts was trying to coax a tall, lanky, dirty looking boy out from behind everyone else's luggage. He wore a bright green shirt with the phrase "Keep an eye out!" on it and dark green shorts. "Aw, come on." the girl said to him. "We don't bite. Well, no promises from me." She giggled.

 _Valarie- The Attention Grabbing Tease_

 _Wally- The Crazy Prepared_

"I'm pretty sure that won't convince him to approach you." A girl said approaching Valerie skeptically. Her blonde hair had a pixie cut to it, and her outfit was simple consisting of sneakers, black legging underneath matching black shorts, and a white top.

 _Crystal- The No-Nonsense Competitor_

"Aw, he'll warm up to me eventually." Valerie said. "If not him, I'm sure someone else will..." She winked at Crystal. "I'm here to win the competition, not get in a relationship." Crystal clarified before walking off.

Valerie pouted. "Suit yourself. There's plenty of fun to have here with the others." Her eyes began to fall on the rest of the campers. Two in particular caught her eye. "Ooh...hello there. " One was a boy wearing an elegant green button up with a grey button up vest over it while the other was plain looking wearing a simple black hoodie and shorts. They were sitting in a group with a few others playing some sort of card game.

 _Dusty- The Ritzy Performer_

 _Randy- The Overly Obsessed_

"I'll be honest," Dusty said scratching the side of his head in confusion as he looked at his cards. "Not sure how this game is played. You say you've played this before?"

"Yes, well not much." Rusty admitted. "I'd only found out about this game a few weeks ago, but I must admit it's quite enjoyable!"

"It really is!" A girl playing them said adjusting her glasses happily. Her brown hair was tied into a long braid on the side, and she wore a black t-shirt that read, "They can't save the world alone", along a black stripped plaid skirt.

"Spells is one of my favorite card games in the world!" The girl continued to gush. "My friends and I back home play it all the time."

A dark skinned boy sitting next to the group simply shrugged in response. "Eh, never saw what the fuss was about that game." His short black hair went along with his mustache and growing goatee. He wore a grey sleeveless shirt and dark blue jeans.

 _Ariel- The Ambitious Nerd_

 _Jerome- The Noble Demon_

A boy with messy black hair, glasses, and wearing an olive green polo shirt scowled at Jerome. "Stop glancing at my cards!"

"I'm not looking at your cards. I'm not even playing!" Jerome pointed out showing his empty hands.

As the two argued, they failed to notice a blonde hair girl wearing a purple blouse went along with her pink jeans take a picture of Wyatt's cards with her phone and giggle before she sent it to one of the other players.

 _Wyatt- The Goody Two-Shoes_

 _Audrey- The Trickster_

"You could be trying to help one of the others cheat!" Wyatt continued to accuse Jerome. "I bet that's your tasteless strategy in the game. Admit it!"

"Now, now everyone!" A tall boy wearing a white button up with a brown sweater tied around his waist and jeans approached the group. "The competition hasn't started yet. Why don't we all try to get along until then?"

 _Spencer- The Master Planner_

A girl scoffed in his direction. Her long wavy brown hair fell almost down to her waist, and she wore a strapless dark orange top and shorts. "I wonder what the island is going to be like." She wondered aloud.

"Hey, as long as it isn't mechanical or radioactive, I'm fine with it." A muscular boy said while doing pull ups using a exposed bar. He wore a simple dark brown tank top and black shorts.

 _Laurel- The Strategic Perfectionist_

 _Blaze- The Boisterous Bruiser_

Laurel nodded her head to the last two competitors both of them in their own isolated world. "What do you two think the island will be like?" She asked.

The girl was to busy sketching in her notebook to answer Laurel, pushing her mid length blonde hair behind her ear. Everything she wore was white, from her button up shirt to her skirt and sandals.

The boy was also writing something into a notebook of his own, mumbling and adjusting his glasses occasionally. He had messy short brown hair with a blue plaid shirt and jeans.

 _Rose- The Insecure Artist_

 _Barry- The Impulsive Genius_

Rose looked up first when she felt Laurel's eyes on her. "Oh! S-sorry. I didn't hear what you asked." "What do you think the island will be like?" Laurel asked. "I think...it will be...very...mysterious." Rose turned back to her notebook.

Laurel turned to Barry. "And you?" "Hmm?" Barry looked up. "Have we arrived on the island?"

Laurel opened her mouth to say no, when a voice rang over the speakers on the boat. "You're approaching Misaninju Island! Grab your luggage and meet Chris on the beach, NOW!" Chef's voice roared.

"Looks like there's your answer." Laurel told Barry as she rushed to get her bags like the others.

* * *

The scene flashed to the contestants standing among the beach, all of them eyeing the others from the different boat expect for Rose who clutched her notebook close to her chest and stared firmly at the sand.

A loud roar was heard above them and the teens looked up to see Chris landing in front of them with his jet pack. "Greetings, newbies!" He said cheerfully. "Welcome to your home for the next few months. Misaninju Island!"

"Uh," Alex started to say. "Meesa-what?"

"Misaninju." Chris repeated. "A isolated island somewhere in the pacific. Didn't you read the brochure?" Alex simply shrugged.

"Anyhoo," Chris continued to say. "If you follow me upwards to the mainland, I'll show you where you all will be sleeping after you first challenge today."

"We have a challenge right away?" Ava and Crystal asked at the same time, the former fearful, the other hopeful.

"Nope! As much as I would enjoy seeing you all suffer-I mean, participate, we gotta let you guys unpack first. Then the fun begins." Chris laughed.

The scene flashed to Chris leading the cast through a deep forest with a few lagging behind like Emily, Jerome, Wally, and Rose. With flourishing plants, multicolored birds, and the sound of a waterfall in the distance, the setting was quite peaceful and put most of the contestants at ease taking the beauty in.

Smack!

"Ugh!" Oliver complained as he wiped a dead mosquito off his hand. "I would have preferred a radioactive island to _this_ place."

Most of the others sighed. Moment ruined. "Well, I certainly think this island is amazing." Sarah said. "It's so different than the previous ones." "Because it's actually normal for a change?" Audrey joked.

"The island may be normal," Chris said. "But trust me, this is gonna be the craziest it's ever been."

"Why exactly?" Spencer asked.

"Well for starters, this." Chris stopped in his tracks and gestured ahead. The teens all gasped in amazement. Standing in front of them was a mansion, with a much smaller version of it close by, and the usual Wawanakwa cabin right next to it.

"These are your living arrangements for you duration of you stay in the competition, depending on how you do in challenges." Chris said. "First place gets the _upgraded_ McLean Spa hotel from season 5. Not only does it come with the previous benefits, but it also includes an Olympic pool and a clue to the location of one of these bad boys!" He held up a McLean Invincibility Statue. "This season, there are a lot more of these in play. Each one behaves differently and depending on how you play them could save your butt out here or help someone else entirely!"

Confessional

Spencer: These invincibility statues sound quite intriguing...I must retrieve one!

(Static)

Sarah: The actual Total Drama confessional! This is amazing! (Squeals) Everyone here seems nice. Well, except that one guy who's always complaining and that creepy girl giving everyone death glares, but I'm sure they'll come around!

(Static)

Emily: (looks deadpan at the camera) Sis, just know. I hate you for signing me up for this.

Confessional ends

"Seems like first place gets an awful lot. What about the rest of the teams?" Lucas asked in an unimpressed tone.

"Second place gets to stay in a smaller, less beneficial version of the McLean Spa Hotel."

"When you say less beneficial..." Laurel started to say.

"Highly less beneficial." Chris said. "Gotta split the difference between 1st and 2nd don't I? The good news is that teams that win in second place get take out from various sponsors and semi-comfortable living arrangements, oh your own private sleep chambers just like first place! But that's where your benefits end! If you want the best, be the best."

Confessional

Laurel: I have to say, this competition is looking pretty eventful. Second place isn't too bad of a place to be, aside from whatever horrid take out place we get sponsored by, but the living conditions seem suitable. Of course, I won't be settling for anything less, but that Spa Hotel!

Confessional ends

"Um, Chris?" Andrew asked as he stepped inside the second place cabin. "There's only six empty rooms in here and they're all locked."

"That's because," Chris said. "There will be 4 teams of 7 this season. Which ever team gets second place will have to send a fellow team member to the much displeased and crappy living conditioning of the usual cabin from season 1. Which also means: No take out for that player, no comfortable bed, just Chef's usual slop for a meal and possible resentment for their teammates. So, you might wanna pick wisely." The players all glanced at each other nervously except for Lucas and Debbie.

Confessional

Debbie: If by some miracle I'm not in last place, I'll probably just end up the loser cabin. Like I'm ever actually gonna end up in first...yeah, right...

(static)

Lucas: I mean sure, this seems like it's gonna be one heck of challenging season, but it's nothing new being brought to the table. More or less just throwing stuff from previous seasons together. (Yawns) Boring. (An angry knock is heard)

Chris: (from outside) Hey! You try coming up with ideas a season! It's hard work!

Confessional ends

"Third and fourth place teams of course don't really got much going for them." Chris said. "Third place on top of getting average beds and food also will receive a penalty for the following challenge. Fourth place? While they don't receive a penalty, they do of course lose a team member, and will have to camp outdoors and find their own shelter as well as food."

Confessional

Oliver: Survival outdoors? Ugh! Such a...(fast forwards)...and don't even get me started on the rest of these losers!...(fast forwards some more)...such a crappy season.

Confessional ends

"Now, if no one has anymore questions, how about a little mini challenge to settle on your teams and to interact with each other?" "Do we have to?" Emily asked. "Yup!" Chris said. "And since Emily here wants to complain, everybody has to partner up with someone!"

Confessional

Sarah: My first Total Drama challenge! With my possible future teammates! This is gonna be so-

(Statics)

Emily: -horrible. I'd rather work alone but if I have to pair up with somebody I need to do it fast before I'm stuck with someone I'm going to regret.

Confessional ends

Emily exited the confessional only to find in surprise a few handfuls of partners left.

Jerome was slowly approaching Ariel when Randy quickly beat him there. "Want to be my partner?" he asked her. Jerome scowled and turned away.

"Sure thing!" Ariel gave Randy a warm smile. "Maybe you can tell me more about the Spells game. There's so much I still don't know." "Of course!" Ariel said.

Jerome turned to Wally. "Partners?" Wally frowned. "I'd rather work alone..."

"Did I happen to mention? Anyone who doesn't partner up gets disqualified?" Chris added.

"No. You failed to mention that." Wally said irritated.

"Oops. My bad." Chris chuckled.

"Guess I have no choice..." Wally said reluctantly. "But just be warned. I have a taser in my back pocket."

"Um, why?" Jerome asked uncertainly.

"In case you have any clown masks hidden nearby!"

"Don't worry about that. Clowns are terrible."

"One can't be too careful." Wally said eyeing him warily.

Emily frowned as she was left with three players: Mila, Oliver, and Zander. "Of course..." she muttered. "I guess Mila, we can be-" "Yay!" Mila said rushing over. "This is gonna be so much fun! I hope we end up on the same team together!" "Yeah, me too..." Emily said dryly.

Zander looks over at Oliver displeased. "I guess we're partners. You'll have to do I suppose..."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Before Zander could reply, Chris blew his airhorn. "Okay! Now that all of you have partnered up, it's time to start the challenge. I have eight paintball guns. 2 in each color. Red, Blue, Yellow, or Green. 2 of you will have to hit five other contestants. Once you have all seven members, run back and stand on your team mat." Chris gestured to the mats Chef was laying about in front of the cabins.

"To make things easier for you each set of partners get a map of the island to make sure everyone gets back fine. Can't have anyone getting lost and eaten by animals quite yet." The other players looked at each other nervously as Chris laughed. "First team to get all six members on their mat wins immunity. Last member to be caught for each team wins a special reward. Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Most of the contestants responded.

"Great! Colin, Terra, Valarie, Wyatt, Blaze, Alex, Crystal and Dusty! You'll be trying to get the remaining 20 players on your team and they'll have a 2 minute head start on you." Chris tossed them their paintball guns. Colin and Terra got blue, Valarie and Wyatt, yellow, Blaze and Alex, green, and finally Crystal and Dusty red.

Confessional

Colin: Kinda wish I could switch places with someone. I'm not exactly the best aimer. With anything. One time, I used a slingshot to try a break a bee's nest as a kid. I don't know how but the rock ended up hitting me right back in the head

(static).

Terra: This seems like it'll be a fun little challenge. Although I am a little concerned with how Alex is with her paintball gun...

(static)

Alex: (grins wildly while caressing her paintball gun) Let's cause some havoc, sweetheart!

Confessional ends

"As for the rest of you, get set..." Chris readied his airhorn. "And go!" Chris blew it and the 20 teens ran off with their respective partners. "Which team is living the life of luxury tonight? An which team is gonna come in last and give someone the boot?" Chris laughed. "Find out after the break on Total...Drama...Misaninju Island!"

* * *

 _Partners_

 _Emily and Mila_

 _Jerome and Wally_

 _Zander and Oliver_

 _Ariel and Randy_

 _Valarie and Wyatt_

 _Sarah and Debbie_

 _Terra and Colin_

 _Barry and Rose_

 _Spencer and Laurel_

 _Ava and Emmett_

 _Blaze and Alex_

 _Audrey and Jenny_

 _Dusty and Crystal_

 _Andrew and Lucas_

* * *

 _Sarah and Debbie_

"Our first challenge! And on such a breathtaking island! Don't you think it's exciting?" Sarah asked Debbie who shrugged indifferently. "Not like I'll be here long enough to enjoy it anyway, I'll be booted off first..."

Confessional

Sarah: I joined this show for the adventure, the excitement! And I want everyone here to have a great time as well! Regardless of whatever happens. My goal is make Debbie crack a smile at some point during her time here. Oh! And win the million of course. (Giggles nervously)

(Static)

Debbie: ...(Sighs sadly).

Confessional ends

Serah grabbed Debbie's hand. "Come on, let's see if we can find the others!" She dragged the girl through the forest with a yelp before she could protest.

 _Dusty and Crystal_

Dusty was huffing as Crystal jogged rather quickly, her eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary in front of her. "I must say you're quite the focused individual." Dusty attempted to make conversation.

Crystal ignored him and kept focusing ahead. "Um, hello? Earth to teammate?" Crystal simply narrowed her eyes, tightened her grip on the map and her paintball gun, and kept jogging.

Confessional

Dusty: (adjusting his black hat) I was raised never to assume. I mean, maybe she's not that talkative. Maybe she's just that focused on the challenge, but I can tell she won't be quite a pleasant teammate.

(Static)

Crystal: Look. This is a game for a million dollars. At anytime can you be blindsided and lose it all. But I'll be damned if that's happening to this girl! My eyes are on the prize.

Confessional ends

 _Emily and Mila_

"Um, Emily?" Mila asked. The Loner was rummaging through the bushes of the McLean Spa Hotel not really making any attempt to hide. "Shouldn't we try hiding a bit better? I mean, Chris did say that there's a reward for the longest player standing.

"Exactly." Emily said as she continued to search. "Everyone rushed off without thinking of the obvious."

"Which is?" Mila asked.

"Ah. Nothing." Emily got up and straightened her dress. She glanced behind Mila. "Looks like we got company." "Huh?" Mila turned around confused only with a blue paintball and Emily with a yellow one.

Colin frowned as he approached with Valarie. "Dang, I was trying to get her." "Better luck next time." Valarie said with a smirk. "Looks like we're not on the same team..." Mila said to Emily sadly. "Darn shame." Emily said dryly.

Confessional

Emily: The good news is that I finally got that girl off my back. And the better news? (Pulls out a tiny scroll) I found it while rummaging through the bushes behind the Spa Hotel. Mila never suspected a thing. Hello, secret advantage.

Confessional ends

 _Andrew and Lucas_

"And the first two teams have started to form!" Chris's voice rang over the loudspeakers all over the island. "I suggest all of you move your butts faster if you want to be the last one standing." "

I wonder who was grabbed first." Andrew said as he doubled checked the map to make they weren't getting lost. "They gotta be pretty smart to find someone so fast."

"Who knows?" Lucas said uninterested in the conversation. He started to climb a tree. "Just makes it more obvious who's gonna be a threat early on in this game."

"No need for strategy talk this early in the game, man." Andrew said. "We just got here. Let's just complete this challenge and see who's on the other teams first."

"Right..." Lucas said as he reached the top.

Confessional

Andrew: Simple motto I live by: Why should I worry? Why should I care? The challenge is just starting man, no need to plot eliminations this early on.

Confessional ends

"You see anyone approaching?" Andrew yelled as he lazily leaned against a tree with his eyes closed.

"Not yet!" Lucas called . He started climbing down the tree, and briefly peered inside the hole of it. "Hmm? What is-" A splat was heard and hit him in the back of the neck. "Who did that?"

Lucas turned to see Crystal and Dusty standing there with a sheepish smiling Andrew. "Weren't you supposed to keep watch?" Lucas asked him. "Yeah. Just decided to rest for a second and then blam! They got us."

"Welcome to my team." Crystal said. "You mean our team, right?" Dusty asked.

Crystal ignored him and continued to march through the forest. "Now let's go. We just need three more players and we can win this!"

 _Valerie_ , _Wyatt, and Emily_

"Oh, Wyatt!~" Valerie called in a singsong tone of voice. "Any luck finding one of the other players?"

Wyatt's turned his his head in slight annoyance. "This would be easier if you helped me out more."

"I am Wyatt!" Valarie said. "I got her didn't I?" She jerked a thumb towards Emily who was looking like she'd rather be anywhere else. "Besides, you are doing such a better job than me."

"I am?" Wyatt asked. "Of course! I mean look at you. You're so smart."

"I suppose you're right." Wyatt said adjusting his glasses proudly. He went back to searching. "Of course I'm right, sweetie." Valerie said with a smirk.

Confessional

Valerie: I hate kissing up to the guy as much as anyone else. You saw him on the boat, he's got such an, "I'm better than you" attitude and is so uptight. But he's also got an ego the size of Texas I can work with. So yeah. I can handle warming him up to be my pawn.

(Static)

Emily: She is _such_ an sweet talker!

Confessional ends

 _Audrey and Jenny_

The two girls were walking together through along the sandy beach following their map. "

So Jenny," Audrey said trying to make conversation. "Why'd you join the show?"

"For the drama!" Jenny said excitedly. "We are on reality tv show after all. I want to make drama history!"

"Really, now? Well, here's an idea for starters: How about forming the first alliance of the season with me?"

Jenny gasped. "Really?!" "Of course." Audrey smiled. "Think about it. No one else would suspect a thing since the teams aren't formed yet. And what's better, if we're on different teams we can make alliances within those and carry ourselves even further in this game!"

Confessional

Jenny: I'll admit. An alliance right now does sound good. And the longer I stay in the game the more drama I can suck out of everyone here!

Audrey: (giggles) And so it begins.

Confessional ends

"Oh, what the hell! I'm in!" Jenny said shaking Audrey's. "That's what I like to hear." Audrey said grinning.

"So what's our first plan of action?"

Audrey noticed a small argument occurring between some of the other players. "Let's have a little fun..." she said mischievously. They both tiptoed to a nearby bush and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"...I'm telling you, we hit her first!"

"And I'm telling _you,"_ a voice countered back. "Back off before I kick both your asses! She's on our team!"

"I'd like to see you try!" The first voice retorted.

Audrey poked her head from the nearby bush and saw Crystal and Alex having a heated argument with Dusty and Blaze sitting close by watching the fight take place, all the while Rose stood in the middle of them clutching her notebook and blushing as she stared at the sand, her dress covered in Red and Green paint.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked as she and Debbie hid with Audrey and Jenny. Audrey nodded ahead. "They're fighting over that poor girl."

Serah gasped. "We should do something! Come on!" Debbie sighed before resignedly following Serah into the argument although she wasn't heard speaking.

"Now what?" Jenny asked. Audrey slowly snuck up behind Dusty and grabbed his paintball gun. She motioned for Jenny to do the same.

The girls aimed at Crystal and Alex, hitting them in the side of their heads in their respective team colors, before hitting Serah in red and Debbie in green as well.

"What the?" Crystal growled. "You're welcome!" Audrey yelled. Crystal and Alex glared daggers at the two girls. Dusty and Blaze quickly backed off seeing how ticked they were and Rose ran off into the woods frightened.

Alex pointed her paintball gun at them, with a wicked look in her eye, but Crystal was quicker, hitting both girls in red paint.

"Looks like you got us." Audrey said with a shrug and smile. Crystal marched up to both girls as Alex dragged her new teammates off to find the others. "I'll be keeping a close eye on both of you. A _very_ close eye."

Confessional

Crystal: Make no mistake. I made them join my team so I can kick both of them off the island myself! But it also gave me the advantage of having us come in first. That hotel is as good as mine!

Confessional ends

Crystal turned to her new teammates. "Now, onwards my new teammates! To victory!" The girls cheered as they jogged back while the guys sounded less enthusiastic.

* * *

 _Current teams_

 _Colin, Terra, Mila_

 _Valarie, Wyatt, Emily_

 _Debbie, Blaze, Alex_

 _Crystal, Dusty, Serah, Andrew, Lucas, Audrey, Jenny_

 _Still on the run_

 _Barry, Jerome, Wally, Rose, Emmett, Zander, Oliver, Ariel, Ava, Rusty, Spencer, Laurel_

* * *

Ariel and Randy were sitting playing had found a cavern and were simply bidding their time until then. "How long do you think it'll be until someone finds us?" Ariel asked.

"Who knows?" Randy said placing a card down. "Maybe we'll be the last two standing and win the advantages. Probably a clue to an immunity idol or a super secret one."

"I don't understand the purpose of such powerful items in the game." Ariel said. "It just is some stupid way for someone voted out fair and square to get back in."

"Wouldn't you want a second chance in this game?" Randy asked.

"Yes! But in an All-Star season or something. I want to win on my own terms."

"Well, I hope you do." Randy said. "You seem like you'd be a good-hearted millionaire."

Ariel slightly blushed. "Thanks."

The sound of paintballs firing and panting filled the teens ears. Rose ducked into the cave. "I-I-don't like this game..." she said softly.

Before Ariel or Randy could ask why, Alex and Blaze stormed into the cave followed by a reluctant Debbie.

"There you are, my new teammate." Alex said. "And I see you brought new recruits as well!"

Rose hid behind Ariel. "I don't w-want to be on her team..."

"Too bad!" Alex said. "All decisions are final. Any last words before you join us?"

"Just one..." Randy said. "Run, Rosie!"

The girl did as Alex and Blaze looked confused at Randy.

"That's two words you idiot-wait a minute! You tricked me!" Alex turned around only to see the girl gone. "Blaze. After her."

"Right!" Blaze said jogging off.

"As for you two. Say your prayers!" Alex grinned as she shot at the two teens repeatedly covering them in paint. "I think you made your point..." Ariel said as she wiped her face.

A low growl was heard as it echoed through the cave. "Please say either of you haven't eaten yet..." Randy said. "That wasn't our stomachs..." Alex said.

Piercing green eyes stared at them. An cat like animal lept at them and the three teens screamed.

Ariel and Randy made it out fine while Alex was thrown out of the cave screaming. "Oh, no! Are you all right?" Ariel asked. Alex groaned. "Everything hurts."

Confessional

Alex: What the hell was that?!

(Static)

Chris: The Ocelot: One of the deadliest animals we brought out for this season! Just as a reminder, the contestants all signed waivers saying they won't sue in case, "accidents" happen. Gotta love contracts. (Laughs)

Confessional ends

* * *

Zander and Oliver were walking along a path of a river, Zander's eye twitching ever so slightly as Oliver grumbled about the outdoors for the millionth time.

Confessional

Zander: It has been only two hours, but this man never shuts up! It's always something wrong, wether it be with nature, the fact that no one has hit him yet, or the fact that he's even on the show in the first place! If you didn't want to be here, why did you sign up?! (Takes a breath) No matter as long as he doesn't complain about yours truly I can tolerate him.

Confessional ends

Oliver turned to Zander. "I can't believe I got partnered up with _you._ Why couldn't I have gotten someone less arrogant and useless?" Zander gasped.

Confessional

Zander: It's official. (Narrows eyes) He's dead.

Confessional ends

Zander shoved Oliver into the river. "Hey!" Oliver cried as he spit out water. "What's your problem?"

"You are!" Zander said as he walked away with the map. "Good luck getting back to camp!" "Are you crazy?!" Oliver yelled at him. "Get back here!" But Zander was gone.

The Hater scoffed. "I didn't need him anyway! I don't need any of these losers help." He turned his head. "What's that noise?" His eyes widened. "Oh, no." He was headed fast toward a waterfall. "Zander? Buddy? A-anyone? HHHHEEEELLLLLPPPP!" Oliver yelled as he went over the edge.

* * *

Spencer turned to Laurel. "Did you hear something?" "

No."

"Weird. Could have sworn I heard screaming."

"Or victory." another voice said.

"Huh?" Before they could process it two paintballs hit them directly in the forehead. Valarie and Wyatt stared at the two with grins on their faces.

Confessional

Spencer: Would it have been nice to win an reward? Of course. But I look at it this way: I can now keep an eye on whoever wins it!

Confessional ends

"I had the perfect plan to win that advantage!" Laurel said. "Until you two ruined it!"

"At least we have 5 members. Just two more and the hotel is ours!" Valerie said.

Just then, Chris's voice came over the loudspeakers. "Crystal and Dusty have finished the race for first! And the race for anything but last starts now!"

Zander quickly approached them. "First place has already won? I was supposed to be on that team!"

"Um, where's your partner?" Wyatt asked. "Oh. Pushed him into a river for being so annoying." Zander admitted nonchalantly.

"That's kinda messed up..." Spencer pointed out. Zander shrugged. "That's what he gets when he insults me!"

"Excuse me," Laurel said sweetly. "But in case you've forgotten, we're still in the middle of a challenge!"

A branch was heard snapping from above them and Ava and Emmett came crashing down. Zander quickly snatched Wyatt's paintball gun and shot himself and Ava. "Look at that. Two more team members. Now, let's go!"

"Hey, you can't do that!" Wyatt said. "Save it for later, Wyatt." Laurel said. "Let's just win this challenge!"

They ran off with Emmett looking back at them. "Um, what about me?! ...guys?!" He was left alone in the forest, sighing before running to find the others.

* * *

Rose was still running as quickly as she could. She didn't hear paintball shots, but she didn't care. The further she got away, the better. She wasn't watching where she was going however and knocked into somebody.

"I-I'm sorry!" she said. "I wasn't watching where I was going." "Ugh...it's fine." a voice said. "I was a bit absentminded myself."

Rose looked up see the boy who had been writing in a notebook on the boat. "Oh, it's you! I apologize but I don't seem to recall your name."

"Barry." the other boy said. "We were partners for a minute before I left to scout ahead." "That's right. What took so long?" Rose asked.

"I got distracted by a breakthrough in an idea of mine and I didn't want to forget it." He smiled sheepishly as an apology. "What happened with you?"

Rose told him everything that had happened to her. When she was done, Barry frowned. "Sorry I left you alone like that."

"I-it's okay." Rose said. "I just don't want to be on either of those girl's teams...they seem so unpleasant..."

"Well, our only other options are joining the blue team or yellow team it seems."

"Blue..." Rose said. "Then lets go find them." Barry said. Rose nodded and the two ran off.

As it turns out, the two hadn't to to search long before Colin, Terra, and Mila found them. With a quick explanation of what was going on, Barry and Rose were tagged into their group and they continued on for their last two team members.

"This Island is truly beautiful..." Rose murmured. "I'll have so much to draw..." "You're quite talented." Terra pointed. "Still needs a little work, but it's decent." Her eyes widened and she facepalmed herself.

Confessional

Terra: Okay, if you haven't noticed, I have a _slight_ problem being brutally honest with people. I don't mean to be! It just slips out. It's the reason why I don't have a steady job, friends, boyfriend, etc...but hey, maybe my time here will be different? (Laughs nervously and looks uncertain at the camera) Right?

Confessional ends

Terra clasped her hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that." "I-it's okay." Rose said. "I can handle a little constructive criticism..." Terra smiled warmly at her before joining the others. Rose bit her lip uncertainly for a sec as she glanced her work, before joining them as well.

"Where do you think the others are hiding?" Colin asked as he shook his jammed paintball gun. "Could be anywhere really." Barry admitted as Colin's gun shot a paintball unexplainably in his forehead.

Colin sighed and wiped the paint off. "Maybe we should split up and look?" "Too risky." Barry replied.

"Well, whatever we do," Terra started to say. "We better do it fast."

Mila had walked a small distance away from the others, taking a look around her. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of mysterious things were on this island. Cursed artifacts, haunted shipwrecks? Mila's mind ran wild. Unbeknownst to her, right above her in a tree high up, Wally and Jerome sat perched.

Jerome watched with a smirk as Mila walked below. "This spot's been perfect, Wally! No one's spotted us yet, and the game's almost over! We've got this in the bag." "Yeah..." Wally said unhappily.

Confessional

Wally: I don't do teamwork. I work best alone in most situations and just because I'm forced to partner up, doesn't mean I'm gonna start. (His eyes narrow) I _know_ he's gonna betray me. I can't give him that chance...

Confessional ends

Wally suddenly shoved Jerome out of the tree. In his fall, Jerome grabbed Wally's shirt and pulled him down too. Mila quickly dove out of the way as they fell to the ground.

Jerome groaned. "What the hell, man?!" he exclaimed angrily. "I had to do it before you betrayed me." Wally explained.

" _Or_ we could have stayed up there scott free!" Jerome replied.

Confessional

Jerome: Was I going to throw Wally under the bus? Maybe. I mean, this is a game for a million dollars. Forgive me if I don't intended to win pleasing everybody.

Confessional ends

"Oh, boys?"

Jerome and Wally looked up to see Terra and Colin aiming their paintball guns at them. "Hope you like blue!" Terra said before they opened fire. The two boys complained as they were covered in paint. "Now that you've painted your canvas," Jerome said sarcastically. "Can we go?"

The scene flashed to them quickly rushing back to the main campgrounds. "We're getting closer!" Terra yelled out as she looked at the map in front of her.

* * *

Valerie and the rest of her team were quickly approaching the main center of the island. "There's the Hotel!" Ava said pointing ahead. "Yes!" Laurel exclaimed. "We're not getting last place!"

"Pardon us!" Colin said as he and his team passed them. "Oh, no you don't!" Laurel exclaimed tackling the boy. "I REFUSE to sleep in those crappy cabins!"

"Get off...!" Colin shouted. Laurel made sure the rest of her teammates passed before she scrambled off.

"Are you all right?" Mila asked as she helped him up. "Yeah, I'm fine..." Colin frowned in disappointment as Laurel and her team won second place. "Just wish we could have won that takeout."

"And we have our second and third place winners!" Chris announced over the loud speakers. "As for the rest of you, meet me back at the main campgrounds."

The scene flashed to everyone standing on their team mats covered in paint. "Well, this has been quite a day." Chris said. "Not how I wanted to first challenge to go nor how painful I wanted it, but it was still entertaining watching you guys. For coming in first, Crystal and her team get the McLean Spa Hotel for the night. Viscous Vipers, enjoy your dinner and see you tonight in the peanut gallery when the losers vote somebody off." The Viscous Vipers cheered and rushed off to enjoy their dinner and unpack their bags.

"Terrifying Tigers," Chris gestures to Laurel and the others. "You guys have won take out from McRonald's." Chris held up a greasy bag with a R on it. "McRonald's: If you don't love it, someone will." His teeth gleamed as he said this.

"But before I give you guys this bag. Who's spending a night in the crappy cabins?" The team looking uncertainly at each other before Ava stepped forward. "I'll do it." The rest of her team shrugged, while Emily gave her a quizzical look before turning back to her team winning their food.

"Enjoy the privacy of your rooms and your food." Chris said. The Terrifying Tigers nodded before heading off to enjoy their burger and fries. "As for third place winners, the Bumbling Beavers," Chris laughed.

Confessional

Jerome: A beaver? Great. I can see everyone at school preparing their jokes already.

Mila: Rather have been a Viper or a tiger compared to a beaver, you know? Just doesn't scream fear.

Confessional ends

"Hope you got a steady bond going on, because you guys get to bunk with each other! Enjoy the finest we have to offer from Chef's Hatchets kitchen."

"Today's special: Mystery Slop." Chef said bringing in a tray of gray sludge. "Ooh. What's the mystery?" Mila asked fascinated. "And why is it moving?!" Terra asked concerned.

"That's the mystery." Chef said as he left laughing tossing them the tray. Ava grimaced as she poked the food with a fork and joined the others in the loser cabin.

Confessional

Ava: Can I take back my offer? (Sighs) Oh, well. At least I won one of these. (Holds up a scroll) I have to remember to thank Zander.

Confessional ends

"As for the rest of you," Chris said. "Ariel, Randy, Emmett, Debbie, Blaze, Alex, and Oliver. The Radical Raccoons. I've got nothing to offer you. Grab your bags and head out and make yourself a shelter. I'll see you tonight for elimination. Before you go though..."

Chef approached Alex. "No! You can't have her! She's my baby!" Alex hugged the paintball gun close to her chest.

Chef began prying it from her fingers. "Give...it...up!" He yanked the paintball gun from her. "No!" Alex wailed. The Raccoons grabbed their bags and trudged off into the forest dejected.

Confessional

Debbie: I knew this would happen...(sighs)

Alex: (crying) I'll always cherish the havoc we wrecked together!

Ariel: So, Debbie was sulking around the entire time. Ditto for Alex missing that paintball gun, but you want to know who was the worst while I was trying to find the shelter?

Confessional ends

Oliver sat around still drenched and grumbling about everything. He had done little to no help in finding a shelter and was just lounging around mainly. "This team is just f***** pathetic." Everyone looked at him. "Couldn't even come in first."

Confessional

Oliver: First I got stuck with that arrogant ass, then I fall over a waterfall, and I'm stuck on the crappiest team possible. Fan-f*****-tastic.

Alex: So not only did I come in last, lost my baby, and now I have to deal with this guy on my team. I may hate coming in last, but I hate a complainer more.

Confessional ends

Ariel came back to her teammates. "Any luck?" Emmett asked her.

"Good news is I found a cave." Her team cheered. "Bad news, it's possibly it's home to a deadly animal.

"Yeah, I'll stick with roughing it out in the open." Alex said dryly. "We could rotate and keep watch." Randy suggested. "So no one gets hurt."

Blaze shrugged. "That works for me." "Well not me!" Oliver said. "No one cares!" Alex said.

Chris's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Attention, Radical Raccoons and the Viscous Vipers, meet me over in front of the McLean Spa Hotel for the Elimination ceremony."

* * *

The scene flashed to both teams present. Once the were, Chris led them to another clearing through the woods, except this time it was a little higher up and had a view of the ocean...as well as a giant boot attached to a swinging stick.

"Raccoons, have a seat." Chris said. "Vipers, enjoy the show." Some of the Vipers grinned as they sat in the Peanut Gallery. Sarah looked at Debbie worriedly.

"Raccoons," Chris said. "Welcome to your first Elimination Ceremony. I have to say. This is one hell of a team sitting in front of me. If you don't want to come back here, some of you will have to learn how to _work together-"_ Alex and Ariel glanced at each other. "-and get along." Chris finished as Randy looked at Oliver who glared back.

"This season, votes are made in our nearby confessional. No tampering with the votes or you'll be immediately disqualified. Got it?" The seven teens nodded. "Good. Now, get voting."

Confessional

Debbie: (votes)

Alex: (Writes down Oliver's name) You really don't deserve to be here.

Ariel: (writes Alex) You could be a problem for our team later.

Confessional ends

"I've tallied the votes." Chris said. "If you don't receive a s'more, you're out of the game. No returns. Nothing. Unless you found a hidden Invincibility Statue or have a secret advantage on hand. Does anyone have one, they would like to play?" No one moved.

"Once the votes are read, the decision in final, loser will have to grab their bags immediately. I'll read the votes. Just for some suspenseful fun."

"Wait," Ariel said. "Aren't you gonna pass us our s'mores?" "It works better this way." Chris said. "Leaves you all nervous as I read the votes." He opened the box the votes were in and pulled the first one out. "First vote. Oliver." Oliver scoffed.

Chris pulled out another. "Oliver. That's two votes, Oliver."

Another vote was pulled. "Debbie." Debbie sighed.

"That's two votes Oliver, one vote Debbie." Chris clarified. "Next vote: Alex." The violent girl rolled her eyes.

"Next vote: Alex again."

Alex glared at Ariel who looked at Chris intently. "That's two votes Oliver, one vote Debbie, two votes Alex, and one left." Chris read the last vote. "28th person voted off Total Drama Misaninju Island...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Oliver. Meet me at the boot. The rest of you, grab your s'mores." As the team rushed to eat them, Oliver glared at all of them. "Like I care. I didn't even want to be on this dumb show anyway!"

"Don't let the boot kick you in the ass too hard on your way out." Alex said carelessly.

"Whatever..." Oliver rolled his eyes and headed for the boot.

Confessional

Alex: He will not be missed.

Jenny: A rather obvious vote. We should be heading into the more serious and crazier eliminations soon. And I can't wait to record how it all goes down! (Squeals)

Audrey: Today went rather well I'd say. Have a new ally, have the only current alliance,...(bends down and picks up a tiny scroll) And a clue to an advantage. But the fun's only getting started for now...(giggles mischievously)

Confessional ends

"Oliver," Chris said. "Anything you'd like to say before we... _kick_...you off the show?" He laughed at his pun.

"Let's just get this over with..." Oliver complained. "Aw, you're no fun." Chris said. He pressed a button and the boot kicked Oliver far from the island as he screamed. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Man, that's satisfying." Chris said. He turned to the camera. "One contestant down and twenty-six to go! Who will be next to get the boot? Will the Raccoons pull another fail and come back here for a second time in a row? And what's exactly in those scrolls? Find out next time on an exciting episode of Total...Drama...Misaninju Island!"

* * *

 **And that was the first chapter. Do I like it? Eh, 50/50. Could be better. Found the challenge kinda boring. But please tell me what you guys thought. Like any characters? Which ones need work? Etc, etc. The reason Oliver was booted this early is because...come on. Did it seem like anyone else would be a first boot?**

 **Pointless Triva**

 **•McRonald's is a reference to, of course McDonald's. More specifically, the Anime "The Devil is a Part-Timer."**

 **•Rose's description is one big reference to Naminé of the Kingdom Hearts series**

 **•Barry Allon is a reference to surprise, "The Flash". I know. I'm real creative on these ideas.**

 **•Debbie the Downer is a play on the phrase, "Debbie Downer".**

 **• As you can tell by that elimination ceremony, it will have more of a, "Survivor" feel.**

 **TDMI Placing**

 **28th- Oliver (The Restless Hater)**


End file.
